Midnight Chronicles Part Two
by V.W. Lancaster
Summary: Once again, from the same scarlet eyes, comes Lancaster. Thrilling and bound to mystique, he comes once again to Hogwarts, seeking that he has missed. Seeking the one bloody lass.


**Midnight Chronicles**

**Part Two**

Who would have thought? Everything went the other way, down to the dogs. However…who said that was _bad_? Bloody hell I know you're much clever than those…well I'll leave it there. So I think yes, I managed to get them all believe that rubbish, all of them, but you. I suspect you'll let her stay am I right? _You_ _better_ anyways. And I must say, it was quite brilliant the whole…episode was it not? No, no more begging, I'm not going back there. You just saw what happened…too much fresh blood for one vampire. Or should I say…_two_?

Sincerely,

Vant W. Lancaster

"Certainly…" he whispered while the words traveled through the half-moon spectacles. "Yet…oh blimey…"

**Chapter One**

**Commencement**

**-Hermione**

How she hated it. Now at last she could have a sip of Harry's daily routine, and it wasn't very pleasant at all. Everyone looking at her as if she was a rare animal, or just a homeless being with nothing but its own self pity. How disgusting. But perhaps it could have been worse if he hadn't made that up would it? Looking it that way…perhaps. Nevertheless, it was not very comforting to be the "victim of the vampire". Victim… brilliant, the whole story was just brilliant. Oh how she had laughed about it with him during summer.

Now it had been two weeks since she arrived at Hogwarts, and since she last saw him as well. The symptoms weren't coming out that quickly, at least she hadn't felt the _noble_ _thirst_ yet. There were many questions that needed answers, and as Hermione Granger walked through the shadows back to the common room, she finally understood what he'd been telling her all summer. The moon was actually gorgeous. Mistake; _some symptoms were actually visible_.

**-Vant**

His black scarf swayed from side to side, dancing to the wind. He'd been watching her, for some days now. A dark lock hid his left eye, while the right one narrowed until it became a scarlet serpent. She moved hesitantly as she should, merging with the shadows. Quite fine for a newcomer, she had a long way to go though. He could feel her, she knew something was not right, but could the young one know she was not alone? He could doubt that.

He followed her through the castle, towards the old restrooms. And as he had done several times before, Vant witnessed her relaxation. She pointed the wand towards her eyes, and whispered the familiar incantation. The timing was perfect, better than the previous evenings. As her brown eyes started morphing passionate scarlet, the shrinking charm initiated to wear off. The girl breathed deeply, revealing a deadly mischievous smile. Vant stared, such beauty…

She quickly gathered her belongings, and as silent as a newborn could be, she left.

"Hermione…" he whispered as he found himself alone in the room. "Not quite yet…"

**Chapter Two**

**Ethereal**

**-Harry **

Harry was awake, yet his eyes were still closed, he was having a taste of paradise. A blonde head curled up to his chest, covered by a scarlet sheet. He could recall her soft gentle curves, long, slender neck, and her delicate pine frame, a seductive allusion for his eyes.

"Good morning," said a voice. "I see Binflocks didn't attack us, you know, considering we spent the night _here_. The blonde rose from Harry's side, watching him with a mischievous smile. "I guess I'll be leaving before anyone…"Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming from the girls dormitories made her stop. Harry put his arms around her, feeling the softness of her perfect waist, and tenderly moved back the blonde lock that went across her eye. His eyes met hers, then everything became dark, and he could feel her soft lips dancing upon his. Ten seconds later, she was already heading back towards Ravenclaw's common room.

"Did you spend the night here?" asked Hermione as she went down the stairs, and saw Harry looking rather comfortable in the common room's couch.

He nodded.

"Don't tell me you were studying, because I sincerely don't believe you Harry," she said rolling her eyes,

"Hey! Harry!" said Ron who had just appeared out of the boy's dormitories. "How did the—" he raised his eyes. "Hi Hermione…".

"You two are cooking some trouble…I can smell it…" she moved closer to the couch, and frowned at what seemed to be a red ribbon near Harry's hand.

"I bet you can almost _taste_ it" said Ron disguising his aggressive voice with a mocking face. Harry perfectly knew why was he doing it.

He knew Ron had gone a bit far, she had trusted both of them her secret. Her bloody secret.

"Don't…speak…to me…" she said storming out of the common room.

Ron watched her apparentely surprised.

"What's with her?"

Harry shook his head and started folding the scarlet sheets.

Ron smirked.

"So how was it?"

"How was _what_?"

"Oh, someone's playing fool then," Ron kept smirking. "Let's say I kind of…checked on my studying friend "

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes"

Harry grinned.

"You really thought I'd buy the 'I'll try to study Friday after practice' rubbish? Not working at all mate" Ron raised one eyebrow. "So…was it more on it than the curling up?"

Harry laughed.

"No, you filthy—"

"Tell me already!" snapped Ron.

"Fantastic, it was _Fantastic_"

**Chapter Three**

**Moonlit Attraction **

**-Vant**

Vant sat along the window ledge, staring silently. There she was. All alone in the observatory, staring at the white maiden.

"Once again, endless beauties for each of my eyes…" he whispered.

Hermione turned abruptly and stared at the figure that now walked towards her.

"You're here!" cried the girl as se hugged him. "You're here…"

"Yes my love," he said watching her with tender eyes. "At last…"

He recalled her perfect figure, her round breasts against his chest, and her gorgeous scent filling up his insides. He couldn't possibly be any closer to her. Vant's hand made up its way under her cloak, caressing the warm and soft waist, while Hermione's fingers moved delicately through the back of his head. He could feel the exquisite pain of her fangs dancing with his lower lip, as the softness of her kiss made him feel at ease.

**-Hermione**

She could feel it now, as if everything could get better. As if he could fix it all while they kissed. There was no Ron, no students, no one at all. Nothing to make her sad while he was around…nothing.

"I've seen you," he started. "You are certainly a natural one…"

Hermione smiled melancholically.

"I've missed you Vant," she cried. "It's been hard!"

"Speak no more…" he said looking at her, examing her beauty.

"You have nothing to worry, yet you'll have to understand. I couldn't risk you, halting your aging so young"

"What am I then? If I'm no vampire, nor mortal?" cried once more Hermione.

"You _are_ a vampire my love, but you haven't finished changing. It will stop when your body gets to its climax" Vant turned and stared at the moon. "I thought we had discussed this," he said. "I couldn't be that selfish"

She sighed.

"But Ron…"

"He's just like the others…"

"But…"

"You have the gift of darkness, there's nothing he can do or say…"

"Vant…"

"I've been looking after you, every minute, every second…" he turned to her once again. Hermione could feel her chest getting warm as he spoke. "And I will continue doing, so worry not my love"

"But…"

The young man turned to her once again, and from his pocket, withdrew a scarlet pendant. He placed the stone around her neck, as he whispered to her ear.

"This…means I will always be there…" Hermione could almost feel his breath. "For you my love…"

"Vant…" she uttered, finding shelter around his arms, against his chest. He nodded. Hermione felt it again, as if everything would be better.

Together they glided through the corridors of the castle, from shadow to shadow, holding hands. Stopping in the door of Griffyndor's common room.

"Don't leave me," she cried.

"Remember my love, always," he said to her.

And with a swing of his cloak, she was left alone in front of the painting.

"I will…"

**Chapter Four**

**Night Walk**

**-Ron**

Filled up in frustration, he walked towards the owlery. There wasn't anything in particular to do, yet he needed an excuse to be alone for some time, he needed to think.

"Halt at once you filthy foe!" spat a very familiar painting behind him.

"Shut it you colored rubbish, or I'll cut you in a million pieces…" he replied while turning and giving the paiting a threating look.

How could everything be fine and dandy? Oh how could she? Insufferable as they said she was. Think she could go running around bossing everyone like she used to do, oh no, no more of that. She ruined it, and she knows it. Walking around at night, like Ithose/I winged rats, caring about nothing but themselves. Yes, now she had another reason to feel better than anyone else. Screw her. She wasn't much of a good friend anyways.

Ron stopped and gave credit to his thoughts. No…that was not true. He knew it wasn't. There was something else, something that went wrong. How the hell did she get in love with a bloody vampire? And oh yes, he had to claim her, for him and him only. Again, why? Why couldn't he enjoy of that which they had? A student and his teacher, no wait, his _vampire_ teacher. The two of them getting madly in love one year before her graduating, and become as closer as it could be, determined to make of her last year in school, an unforgettable expierence. Nice one there eh? Vantie? However, Luna. Who could have thought of it? Loony Lovegood and Harry Potter. A match made in the hounds of hell Ron might say. But he had seen them. Their eyes glowed when they saw each other, holding a heartwarming smile that made them look stupid. _Oh how he wanted to look stupid_.

**-Dumbledore **

"I know you're there" said the old man out loud in the trophy room. "It's quite a mystery, but I know a thing or two about spotting vampires"

There was no sound.

"I knew I'd be seeing you, a vampire's word is never to doubt. So here's what I have to say; as I told you, no one will know about you being here, except for three Griffyndor students we're all fond of. So don't play any games, or I'll be forced to raise the alarm. Help her, she needs it, and try to talk her out of it, becoming a vampire is not a choice that is likely to be made at that age. Yes, I know she'll be eighteen soon, but that's not the matter do discuss. I know it's not too late. Now remember, meetings on weekends only please, she's still a student. Oh and…I believe you'll find the coffins at the dungeons very comfortable. Good evening…"

Dumbledore bowed his head, and walked away slowly.

**Chapter Five**

**Dancing in the Rain **

**-Vant**

**(Lyrics from Robi Draco Rosa "Dancing in the Rain")**

Vant slowly walked out of the trophy room, he knew that what the old man had said was right. A big clock beside him struck ten, it had been a week since he'd spoken with her directly. It was a bit curious, how some mortals called mind comunication "conscience". Perhaps speaking to her without using words was not talking. He had to teach her that. Anyhow, it was Friday, so maybe it would be right to pay her a visit.

He found her going out of the library, exhausted.

"Evening…" he said with a provocative smile across his face.

Hermione turned abruptly, her eyes revealing the joy that the past days had lacked.

"Vant!" she said hugging him.

"Come my love, come…" he said pulling her towards him.

They both ran holding hands, like they had done evenings before. Except this time they were going different directions, a place she had never gone before with him. They got to the second floor, and followed the corridors until he stopped in front of an oddly-looking wooden door. It had something that resembled a peephole, but this one had wisteria coming out of it. He opened the door, that led to a gorgeous indoor garden. The place was full of plants, wrapped by the same wisteria from the door. There was no flat, yet moistened grass, and the white maiden, clearly above, along with its many glowing guardians. The night made it mystical, gorgeous. If someone was suddenly thrusted into the chamber, it would have clearly mistaken it for a place in the woods.

"This is the old divination room!" said Hermione with a broad smile in her face.

"Indeed it is…I made some significant changes though"

"That…I can see" she answered.

He came towards her, feeling her warm flesh against his, playing with her hair, and admiring the beauty instants before their lips united. Suddenly he felt a soft bit in his forehead. Then it was two. Suddenly it started to rain, getting them soaked instantly.

"Oh my…" she said between laughs. "There are times when I think I've seen it all…"

"You're not letting a little water ruin our precious moment are you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no…"

_So do you feel, feel like coming_

_Do you want me to stand-alone?_

_Take that flower from your ear _

_And come dancing in the rain with me_

Vant stared at her scarlet eyes. He stepped back and pulled her softly towards him. The sound of the raindrops against the leaves was soothing, it was just them both, for the rest of the night. He had her tight against him, while he tenderly moved her hair away from her eyes to kiss her. Vant bowed as a gentleman would, and taking her hand, uttered what he thought might never say.

"Care for a dance, my lass?"

_And do you feel, feel like running_

_If you're shy babe... that's ok_

_I know we can fly if we're dancing in the rain you'll see_

"There's no music" she said grinning.

"Let's just dance in the rain"

She pretended to hesitate, and smiling turned to him.

"Certainly… Vant Lancaster," she said. "Monsieur Des Vampires"

_And when we dance_

_We, we can make love bad_

_And when we move _

_You can do no wrong_

_Show me how you feel_

_Just come dancing in the rain with me_

He turned his hand around her, making her spin gently. Together, they danced. Danced, and danced. Like there was no tomorrow. Between laughs and whispers, caring looks and warming smiles, they danced in the rain.

_There she goes she's got her sexy pose_

_When she looks at me and slowly takes off all her clothes_

_You move like if you own the world_

_Why don't you dance with me?_

Vant stopped and stared at her. The transparence of her clothes revealed her gorgeous belly, thin and delicate, together with her also visible perfect breasts. Vant felt it, she was too _divine_ to be true. His hands went around, caressing her back, feeling the warmth of her delightful waist. And so they kissed. Kissed as passionate as only vampires do, exploring each other as they never had. Her soft lips played with his, as their tongues imitated their bodies. Clothes started falling as they danced, at that moment, Vant was no different from any other mortal at Hogwarts.

_There she goes she's like a sexy rose_

_And her body is like a secret that ya gotta know_

_You move like if you own the world_

_Why don't you dance with me?_

"Vant…"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

**Chapter Six**

**Perhaps' **

**-Harry**

The fall was quite dramatic. Harry could feel worried looks in the back of his head, yet he couldn't be more pleased with the situation. As long as the golden sphere lay trapped within his hand, there was nothing to worry about.

"You idiot!" snapped Hermione running towards him as the black boy announced the winner of the game. "You could have hurt yourself! Are you alright?"

"Fair enough" answered Harry smiling.

Hermione turned around and left with her fists tightened, telling herself how boys didn't think about anything but quidditch.

The cheering lasted until midnight, when Harry announced he was going to bed. Even then, he could still hear noises coming from the common room. The dormitory was desolate, everyone was downstairs celebrating. Harry helped himself to bed, and proceeded to enter his so wanted wonderland.

"I knew my ballington powder would help…"

Harry hesitated for a second; he had been tricked by his mind several times before.

"Double, double, toil and trouble…something wicked this way comes…" sang a familiar voice.

"Luna? How'd...What are you doing here?"

The blonde stood beside his bed, her head slightly bent upwards, letting her hair flow down. Harry was hypnotized for a minute.

"Don't you like that song?"

"Oh…Of course I do"

"Of course you do"

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Luna?"

"Harry"

"Luna…"

"Dobby!"

"What does Dobby has to do with this?" uttered Harry, confused.

"We're playing the game were you have to guess the name I'm thinking"

Harry gaped at her.

"Of course we are" Harry shook his head. "Anyhow, how did you get pass everyone?"

"They just let me in," she answered smiling.

Harry gaped again.

"No silly, I used your cloak"

Everything started making sense.

"I thought…perhaps you would care to go for a night walk with me?"

Harry frowned.

"Come on, don't ruin my plans!"

The boy grinned.

"Sure, I'll just get my robe"

**Chapter Seven**

**Far Sight**

**-Dumbledore**

"Certainly it is" uttered Vant calmly.

"Outrageous!" spat the old man. "How come I didn't know this?"

The vampire turned to the window.

"You're skilled, but very naïve"

Dumbledore touched his beard.

"When did you find out?"

"Last night, I overheard him while using the fireplace" answered Vant, still staring at the window. "I saw the mark in his arm a few nights ago, but considering his background…I thought it harmless"

The old man remained silent.

"At any rate, they did a fantastic job setting you up," he laughed. "They got the headmaster of Hogwarts to believe their rubbish, that surely deserves some credit, does it?"

"Did he mention any details?" asked Dumbledore, ignoring his comment.

"Apart from revealing that there's a secret plot against the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" he smiled sarcastically. "No"

"Take this seriously, Vant William, you father would have liked it that way"

Incredibly, Vant rolled eyes.

"Don't raise the alarm yet"

The headmaster walked from side to side, restless.

"Of course I can not," he paused. "I'll need you to keep an eye on everything"

"When am I not?" answered the vampire grinning mischievously.

**Chapter Eight**

**Memories Within**

**-Harry**

The shadows danced in the walls of the solitary castle, while two figures unveiled themselves from nowhere.

"We're here!"

The blonde girl stood triumphant in a corridor of the third floor. The place was desolate, except for a hanging tapestry in one of the walls nearby. There were no sounds but the burning of the torches, which at moment, seemed tired and weak.

"So…" said Harry looking at the right side of the corridor. "Em…"

"Come on," Luna walked to the wall with the tapestry, and tapped it with her wand. In that instant, the piece of woven cloth curled up, revealing a passageway. "Are you just going to stare like that? Move!"

They both went in sealing the entrance behind them. Harry found himself in a little room with floating candles, quite pleasant actually. In the corner, was a table with a cauldron, and some armchairs at the back. Luna took his hand, and walked to the end of the room.

"A pensieve…" Harry whispered looking at the cauldron. "And a note beside it…"

_Moony, Wormail, Padfoot and Prongs welcome you to their headquarters, the Marauders Hall. Was it yesterday when we used to make all kinds of…alright we'll get to the point. Fellow felonious! Shall you see what we were, and honor our miss doings…then, we shall we see what you'll become, and honor yours. _

_Cheers_

Harry stared at the parchment, speechless.

"I found it while looking for Kinglewades the other day; I thought you might like it…"

Harry remained silent.

"Well, we could always go back to the-"

"That thing you do…kissing me before I finish my sentence, that's a low blow" said Luna giggling.

Harry smiled, and taking her hand, looked into the pensieve.

"There's a more interesting way of doing it you know…" uttered Luna placing her hand inside the cauldron.

Everything was spinning around them, it was matter of time until they stood in that same candle lit room.

**-Hogwarts, some time in the 70's**

A faint shadow moved swiftly through the corridors of the castle. Looking to both sides, the figure knocked what it seemed to be a regular tapestry.

"Shibboleth…"

"What the?"

"Shibboleth"

"Shi..what?"

"PASSWORD!"

"Oh hehe…marauder"

The tapestry curled up, letting the dark figure go in. Once in, Sirius Black took the cloak off.

"Am I the only one on fire here?" he said helping himself to a glass of water.

"You wouldn't feel that way if you heard me and cut your hair," replied a fat boy who appeared to be copying something off an old parchment.

"First dead, than killed," answered Sirius dramatically.

"You just want to go against professor White, don't you?" said the other boy, who was conjuring spells to illuminate the fat boy's work.

"Oh yes, it's matter of honour…even our last names go against each other"

The boys rolled their eyes.

"I seriously don't like it," said the one called Remus, coming into the light.

"Oh yes," started the fat one. "What is your aunt going to say when she sees it? She'll think you're a burglar! She could have a heart attack, and die! And, and, and she you will lose everything!" he went louder as he spoke. "And you will have to work as the caretaker at Hogwarts! And yo-!"

"Peter?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Shut up"

"How is that going Peter?" asked James.

"I can't speak, Sirius told me to shut up"

"Oh come on…"

Peter laughed to himself.

"I want to see Jone's face when he finds out this is not his speech. I'd never seen a teacher that knew so little about his subject, it's pathetic."

"Are you sure he's not going to notice the handwriting?" asked Remus.

"Not really. I made a perfect falsification of his, and there's no chance he'll ever think it was me. Besides, if at any event he discovers me, it would be my first infraction after all. Who would think it of little Peter Pettigrew? Excellent student and candidate for prefect. I could always say it was you, foul friendships that got me into this life of delinquency and felony. However, they don't know I'm evil Wormtail, mastermind behind ever-"

"Peter?"

"Yes James?"

"Shut up"

"Alright, alright…you know, I'd like to do something with Snappy's potions homework…" said Sirius.

"Risky business mate," answered James. "It's been too much on him lately, we should give him a rest for a while…"

"Finished!" said Peter, showing them all the piece of parchment.

"I must admit, it's a fine piece my friend…" uttered Sirius.

"It surely is…" added Remus. "Where did you get the idea from?"

Peter grinned, he felt grand every time his friends praised him.

"Well, I've been reading this novel about muggle spies, where the main character fakes his own death by cutting his finger and leaving it as evidence against this other spy who was hired to kill him." Peter spoke fast and excited. "So at last, this other spy is taken away for a life sentence, unable to prove his didn't kill the- "

"Peter?" said the three of them.

"Oh I know I know…"

"Figures…"

**Chapter Nine**

**Fist and Will**

**-Ron**

Something was wrong with the old broom again, why couldn't he have a good one like everyone else? Perhaps the frustrating fact that he couldn't afford one made the difference. Surely he felt like kicking the first thing that went across his way.

Ron walked crestfallen towards the common room, pushing first and second years out of his way aggressively. How come there were so many people out in the corridors a Friday night? They were supposed to be in their common rooms celebrating, or just anywhere else, but in his way.

"Stop it Malfoy, I warn you"

Oh great, that big dunce giving a hard time to first years again. Well, when they were Gryffindors it mattered. He sped up to where the voice came, oh how he felt like giving some to that idiot.

"Give me my wand!" cried Hermione.

"It seems there's nothing more on you than books and brains, how sad" spat the blonde between laughs.

Ron could feel his blood boiling. There she was, between those two apes, struggling to get released. It was fast and simple. A quick spring and a pair of fists into a bleeding nose.

"Take that…wizard scum"

"Ron! No!" he heard Hermione cry, but it was too late.

The moment they released Hermione, everything stopped. It was just him, laughing hysterically at the bleeding image of Draco Malfoy. Bent and defeated. At some point he noticed Crabbe and Goyle on top of him, and amazing as it was, he felt nothing but satisfaction.

He felt very comfortable though, except for the fact that Hermione was still crying. Didn't she see he was alright?

"Oh shut up girl!" said a male's voice. "Don't even try about…what's with that glittering stone in your neck? Answer!"

**Chapter Ten**

**Frozen Glory**

**-Vant**

He was restless, something was wrong in the castle, and for the first time, he didn't know what it was. Could it be…? Suddenly, the image of his crying lass came to his mind. He'd be there as fast as he could.

Vant stopped abruptly, he could swear something had moved behind him. It wasn't possible though, he would have sensed it long ago. There it was again. The vampire stopped and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, he was surrounded by four cloaked figures.

"We take this one, and the rest will be a piece of pumpkin pie…"

"Oh yes…"

Four different beams of light came against him. With a quick movement of his wand, they were all set off to different directions, and he was nowhere to be found.

"He's still there…"

One of the hooded figures lowered his wand. This was his chance; he'd go inform Dumbledore right away. However, a fist collapsed against his left cheek. Now there he was, immobilized in the corridor's floor.

Hysterical laughs.

"That was easy…wasn't it?"

"Like catching a simple bat…"

"Oh was it?" said the vampire grinning.

"Prior to death madness, seen it before…no wand, no life"

"Certainly…" reassured Vant. "Pity that's not my case"

The corridor turned scarlet red. The walls merged with the ceiling, and the flat disappeared. There was no trace of the vampire, if that was the issue whatsoever.

"What's this?"

**-Harry **

Who would have thought? The former Marauders Hall serving as hideout for the new generation of marauders, well, for only two of them at least.

"Wait…" said Harry, moving Luna apart.

"What is it?"

He started getting images from a room nearby, it was all scarlet, a few hooded men around…Vant Lancaster.

"Potter," said a voice in Harry's mind. "Come quick, I need your aid. Finish off these rubbish piles. They won't be a problem for you, just make sure they get immobilized. Don't let any student see you, and take her with you. Come now!"

Harry nodded.

"Why did you just nod?"

"Come Luna, quick!"

They both ran out the room, and went through several corridors until they got there. He found four hooded figures as Vant had showed him, yet…

"SCARLET!" they cried. "MAKE IT END! MAKE IT END!"

The men lay in the floor, terrified and mad. Almost like in the middle of a seizure.

"Not the kind of surprise I expected Harry, but…fair enough"

**-Vant**

He almost flew over to her, and there she was; resting against a wall, staring at the unconscious body of a certain red haired fellow.

"Run to the common room, I'll take care of him" but just as he stood up, she took hold of his hand.

"You don't understand Vant…it's not only Ron…"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione pointed to the dueling room.

He silently opened the door; he could feel the presence of someone inside. Vant walked worrying not about stealth; he was determined to end this once and for all, even before it even started. Shocked, he stopped abruptly.

There, in the cold floor, Albus Dumbledore stared at him, lifeless.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Forsaken**

**-Vant**

It hadn't been enough, and now everything was likely collapse. The one person that could offer safety to the school, now laid cold and deceased.

"It was very, very simple you know…"

Severus Snape came out of the shadows. Senseless and arrogant as always, spreading his unpleasant way of _existing_. He walked from side to side, and from behind him, three figures emerged.

"I mean…it couldn't have been possibly done without the help of Mr. Malfoy and his…" Snape hesitated. "Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle"

Vant's eyes followed every word he said, it was dreadful. Suddenly, he felt something near him, another presence. For a second he searched the room, and encountered a very…delightful surprise.

"It's incredible how fast these kids can master the cruciatus and the killing curse…perhaps they could try it on you?"

The three boys grinned, and recklessly walked towards the vampire with their wands raised.

"Avada Ked-" started the three of them.

However, right before they could finish their curse, a giant bubble materialized around them. The poltergeist's screams could be still heard from far away.

"I'll deal with that one in time…" uttered Snape. "For now…"

And once again, before he finished, several beams of light came from the sides of the place into the bubble. A blind flashing light filled the room, and again, a vampire nowhere to be found.

"How convenient…" said Snape looking at the unconscious trio. "Yet IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

Harry, Luna and Hermione were no longer sheltered by the invisibility cloak.

"You again Potter? I've had enough of you…"

"This time, and a million more if I have to Snape" said Harry. "I knew it had always been you!"

"Harry!" cried the two girls.

"No…he's going down…he'll pay"

"And who will _make me pay_ exactly? Your little friend here?"

"Oh yes Severus…" started Vant. His voice coming from everywhere in the room. "I'm going to make sure you'll spend the rest of your life…Idead/I" The vampire suddenly appeared in front of Snape.

"I'm certain you'll enjoy killing me better…eh Snappy?"

Snape's eyes went as big as apples.

"Oh I've waited for this moment since I first saw you! Filthy Bat!" Snape raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Vant raised his wand as well. He could feel the looks of the three students…the look of his fanged love behind him.

The beam of green light went directly to his chest. A blinding green light filled the room.

"Where is he?" cried Hermione. "Where….is…he…"

The three of them looked different directions, just to find the lifeless body of Severus Snape. Nevertheless, no vampire in sight.

From the door, a red cloak moved to the wind. "Perhaps the world is ready to know, that Potter was not the only _'Boy Who Lived'_…"


End file.
